An information system is known wherein setting of the configuration is changed by using an operational policy thereof. The technique for applying the operational policy to the information system is described in, for example, Patent Publication Nos. JP-2002-244870A, JP-1999-250153A, JP-2003-248647A, JP-2002-111729A. FIG. 19 shows the configuration of a system-management support unit described in Patent Publication No. JP-2002-244870A. This unit includes a distributed-system management server 208 for operating the service thereof, a job execution server 204, an application server 206, and a database 201.
FIG. 20 shows the data and program stored in the job execution server 204. Log information 241 and log format information 242 respectively store therein log information of the job execution server 204 and log format information defining the format of the log information. Job execution rule (execution policy) 243 stores therein optimizing policies forwarded from the distributed-system management server 208. The job execution section 244 is a program for performing a job based on the demand forwarded from the application server. The database management section 245 is a program for performing storage of data in the database 201, as well as update and read-out of the data.
The log information acquisition section 246 is a program which performs storage of commands etc. executed by the job execution server 204 as the log information in the log information 241, and forwards the log information and log format information based on the demand from the distributed-system management server 208. The communication processing section 247 is a program for communicating with other application servers 206, the job execution server 204, and the distributed-system management server 208. A job 248 is a program which performs a variety of jobs according to the demand from an application server 206.
In the job execution policy 243, the conditions for controlling the execution sequence of the jobs in the job execution server 204 and the applications in the application server 206, or controlling the execution server 204 accessed from the application servers 206 are set as a plurality of job execution policies. The job execution section 244 collects log information generated by execution of a job 248 or application from each server, and if the collected log information satisfies a condition, allows the job execution policy matched with this condition to be performed. In the description of Patent Publication No. JP-2002-244870A, since execution of a job 248 or application is determined based on the log information in this way, it is possible to satisfy the demand of the services which change day by day, and thus it is possible to operate the information system in an optimum way.
In Patent Publication No. 1999-250153A, a workflow supporting system is described which automatically synthesizes a rule based on the history information of a job started manually due to absence of the rule. In this workflow supporting system, the user can manually start a job via a job injection interface by using a method deviated from the rule stored therein. Based on the rule history and connection information stored therein, the new rule including this job started with the manual operation is automatically synthesized by an automatic rule synthesis section, and is stored in a rule base. Thus, a rule is automatically synthesized based on the way of case example manually executed, and thereafter, a similar work flow can be automatically performed.
Patent Publication No. JP-2003-248647A describes a technique for automatically determining the priority of a plurality of pieces of information relating to an electronic mail for transmitting the same to users or system. In this technique, a classifier is used which can explicitly or implicitly learn so as to determine the priority or priority order of one or more of received message according to learned importance for the users. In order to manage the information for which the priority was determined, a graphical user interface is provided. This interface allows the system to be personalized with ease according to the request from the user specifying the way in which the message is to be received and processed by the user.
Patent Publication JP-2002-111729A describes a policy base management system in which a policy currently operated in a router, i.e., device to be managed in a network, is adjusted in an optimum way in real time. The policy base management system includes policy applying means for applying the policy information distributed from the management unit to a managed unit to control the traffic, policy evaluation means to evaluate the policy under application based on the policy evaluation information distributed from the management unit, and policy adjustment means for dynamically adjusting the policy under employment based on the policy adjustment information distributed from the management unit and the evaluation result by the policy evaluation means.